


黑童话之冬日王子

by Arsmania



Category: Stucky - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:17:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsmania/pseuds/Arsmania





	黑童话之冬日王子

黑童话白雪公主AU 

ABO设定

Alpha猎人史蒂夫 x Omega冬日公主巴基

六千字一发完  
——  
1.  
布鲁克林王国的国王和王后晚来得子，王后给他取名叫巴基，小王子在凛冬中诞生，大家都称他为冬日王子。邻国九头蛇国王携着王后前来庆祝还和巴基订下了娃娃亲。

王后常年缠绵病榻，孩子一出生没过多久就撒手人寰。国王悲伤过度无心管理国政，在大臣的建议下迎娶了位新的妻子，国王把王国和巴基一起交给了王后之后搬到了城外的农舍里隐居。

新王后名叫娜塔莎，是个年轻且有能力的美人，她在国王隐居后开始处理朝政把国家管理得井井有序，对待巴基视如己出，巴基在娜塔莎的辛勤培育下茁壮成长，柔顺的棕发搭在他肩上水盈盈的绿眸眨巴眨巴仿佛就能勾走人的魂儿，这么一个可爱乖巧的男孩也难怪娜塔莎那么宠他。

2.  
在巴基十六岁时终于迎来了分化——整个城堡浸在甜蜜的Omega信息素里，Alpha骑士们叫苦不迭腿软了几天。

娜塔莎气的头痛在房间里走来走去——巴基哪里像个Omega了？哪个Omega能打两个Alpha，单手举起一头牛？本来打算巴基分化成Alpha后自己就能退位享受退休生活，谁知道他那么不争气啊！现在再也没有理由威胁巴基接手这个破国了，自从他分化之后每次娜塔莎提起这事，巴基都是一脸“你舍得让一个Omega处理国事吗”。

“我也是个Omega！你给我收拾收拾下个月就登基！”娜塔莎气急败坏地瞪着斜靠在太妃椅上吃李子的巴基。“不，你知道我没有任何天分，王国会变得一团糟，况且你再做几十年都没有问题。”

巴基总有办法让这位优雅的女王暴跳如雷，现在娜塔莎就指着他的鼻子骂道:“那你最好立马找个有天赋的Alpha接手你和这个大麻烦！”巴基耸了耸肩扭过头继续思考是不是该去其他国家进口李子。

3.  
在巴基第二次发情期快要到来的早上，娜塔莎将一张大红请柬拍在巴基脸上。娜塔莎难得换上了宝贝许久的黑色小礼裙，上面缀满了珍珠乍一看还真像夜幕里的明星。娜塔莎拿出了巴基衣柜里的军服示意他赶紧换上。

“你这是打算改嫁了？”巴基挑眉嘲笑道。

娜塔莎一个眼刀过去成功让巴基闭上了嘴，“听着，小混蛋，你爹妈在你出生那天和隔壁九头蛇大王子交叉骨订了婚，大王子成功分化成为Alpha，他是个很不错的选择。”

“嘿！现在还有包办婚姻？要是我不幸福怎么办？”

“关我屁事，你快点起来换衣服，他们等会就来！”巴基无奈地起身换衣服，他毫不怀疑再不做点什么娜塔莎一定会把他扒光吊在城墙外面供人欣赏，毕竟不是亲妈。“你看看你，哪里有点Omega的样子？能嫁出去就谢天谢地了！”

巴基自暴自弃的想，吊就吊吧。

城堡大厅内。

巴基端着红酒随意找了个角落坐下，大厅中央娜塔莎表现出了交际花的一面，她在九头蛇国王王后和使者里像个陀螺一样打转混得如鱼得水。巴基尝试着搜寻自己未来的“丈夫”在哪里，显然，交叉骨是一名优秀帅气的Alpha，得体的西装完美勾勒出了他的腰线和肌肉，但是巴基对他真是毫无兴趣。

交叉骨注意到了角落里观察自己的巴基，换上了自信的笑容朝巴基走去。巴基撇了撇嘴不想搭理交叉骨，自讨没趣的交叉骨也不急，就在巴基旁边坐下小心的释放出信息素，他真想看看巴基软在他身下的样子。

这信息素真难闻。巴基皱着眉头想。

看见巴基和交叉骨接触后，娜塔莎离开了大厅。

当晚交叉骨等人留宿在城堡的客房里，娜塔莎悄悄来到巴基房间又开始一顿翻。巴基气的想把李子扔到她头上，“你这是打算把我打包好了马上送过去？”

娜塔莎没有回话仍埋着头收拾东西，巴基看着自己一件件衣服和生活用品放进了箱子，心里凉的不说出话来，果然嫁出去的Omega泼出去的水。东西大包小包收拾好后，娜塔莎把巴基拽到了城堡下的马车里，严肃地嘱咐着巴基，“你别回来，那个交叉骨不是什么好人，你先去躲一段日子，等我解决好了再回家。”

巴基虽然傻，但是关键时候挺正经的。看着娜塔莎的脸色就知道自己如果不走才会出大事，他翻身上马，说到:“如果你解决不了，我马上回来。”

娜塔莎目送巴基离开后回到了城堡。

4.  
毫无头绪的巴基驾马进入了一片森林，不，他才没有迷路。

虽说他一人能单挑俩，可是夜里森林里会出现什么谁也不知道，更何况这马车还是个累赘。巴基丢下马，自己扛着箱子继续走，在天还未完全暗时找到了家木屋。

“嘿！有人吗，我迷路了！”巴基轻轻敲门，不一会门开了。开门的是一个高大健美的男人，金色的短发规规矩矩梳在脑后，男人让开了路，“请进，东西也放进来吧。”

“谢谢。”巴基将箱子放到地上后问:“我叫巴基，我迷路了，你知道怎么出去吗？”

“史蒂夫。”在油灯的照耀下巴基的脸终于可以看的清清楚楚，史蒂夫打量着面前巴基，因为奔波而有些凌乱的军装，头发细细打理过但是仍有发丝垂在额前，心里咯噔一跳，“巴基？布鲁克林的王子？”

被揭穿了身份的巴基也不恼，点了点头。史蒂夫沉默一会后说到:“你换身衣服吧，森林里这衣服容易碍事。”巴基打开箱子，里面的绸缎衣服上挂着珍珠，流苏和宝石。

史蒂夫:……

“不早了你先休息吧。”史蒂夫铺开被子，回头发现巴基仍站在原地没动，脸倒是红的能滴水小声问到，“只有一张床吗？”史蒂夫一愣没明白巴基意思，巴基慢吞吞的钻进被窝面对着墙壁睡了。史蒂夫收拾了一些厚衣服盖在了巴基身上，自己裹着一张薄毯子躺在了沙发里。

第二天巴基醒来看见盖在自己身上的大大小小的衣服陷入了思考，昨天走的太急没有问清楚娜塔莎怎么突然反悔。没过多久史蒂夫带了个果篮进来，里面装满了李子苹果，旁边锡纸包着两只兔子，香味勾的巴基直流口水。“醒啦？洗漱一下吃饭吧。”

史蒂夫忙着清洗水果，阳光透过小窗撒在他身上给他镀上了层金光，巴基觉得史蒂夫的金发和阳光一样晃眼，晃到心里去了。巴基一下沉迷于眼前的画，身上的信息素不小心就溢了出来，史蒂夫身子一僵，转头“你是 Omega ?”

巴基抿嘴不回答便是默认了。史蒂夫又问:“那你是怎么扛起那个箱子的？”

巴基听出了史蒂夫话里的调笑，气鼓鼓地扭头不理人，倒是史蒂夫嘴咧得更开了。看着巴基越来越鼓的腮帮子也不逗他了，把果子和兔肉一起给他放在了桌子上，巴基也不客气，抓起就吃平时的贵族风范是一点也没有。

巴基吃完又躺进了被窝，史蒂夫无奈地看着小王子的任性举动拿起挂在墙上的弓箭出门了。史蒂夫的信息素和李子一样香，巴基难耐地把头埋在被子里。

下午史蒂夫回来的时候建议巴基先留住这里，森林外被九头蛇士兵包围了正在大面积搜人。巴基点了点头更加担心娜塔莎，他抓了一只小鸟留意下城堡，出事了立马回来报道。小鸟点了点头扑棱飞走了。

5.  
“我再问你一遍，巴基到底去哪了！”交叉骨第二天发现巴基失踪后勃然大怒，娜塔莎端坐在首位上思索怎么开口。

娜塔莎挂出标志性的微笑，挥手让女仆倒上杯绿茶给交叉骨消火，“亲爱的王子听我说，我认为巴基配不上您。”

交叉骨紧盯着娜塔莎，“你什么意思？”

娜塔莎看着交叉骨的缠人劲儿也明白他在装傻，所以直接提出:“我想解除婚约。”

像是意料之中似的，交叉骨双手抱胸靠在椅背上说:“如果我非娶不可呢？”

“恕不从命！”

交叉骨把战书推到娜塔莎面前，起身带着仆人们离开，“三个星期内，如果我找到他了，他就是我的；如果没有，你就准备好应战吧！”

娜塔莎叹息地坐下，她怎么会不明白交叉骨的狼子野心呢？

在宴会那天如果不是她偶然听见在交叉骨花钱给巴基下药之事，恐怕巴基现在已经被他强上了。现在他重新提出婚约，只是想侵占这片土地而已；如今巴基离开了，他又以违背承诺的理由强行攻打布鲁克林王国，这一战，必败无疑。

6.  
平平安安的过了两天，巴基大门不出二门不迈，全靠史蒂夫和随手抓的动物了解外面消息。

“我是不是应该给你摘果子？你是动物的朋友，我打猎给你是不是很不尊重你？”史蒂夫发愁的看着手里叽哇乱叫的兔子，巴基拦住了史蒂夫放生的手，要求他立马把它做成烤兔肉，多孜然。

巴基:我要是不吃肉我怎么长得这么壮的？

“我要攒钱买一座布鲁克林的小房子。”史蒂夫一边烤兔子一边嘟囔，巴基心里默念:你要是娶了我，整个布鲁克林都是你的。

第三天巴基觉得自己浑身发烫还软绵绵的没有力气，摸了摸被子发现已经湿了一大片，完了，发春了。

史蒂夫站在巴基旁边手足无措，“你……我去给你买抑制剂。”满屋子Omega信息素的味道闻得史蒂夫心猿意马，没照顾过Omega的史蒂夫只能凭着脑子里仅有的生理常识提出了最保险的办法。

保险的想让巴基打人。

巴基牵住史蒂夫的手，身体内的热潮刺激地巴基一句话也说不出来，只能用蒙着水雾的眸子软软地瞪着史蒂夫。史蒂夫被Omega信息素迷的头脑不清醒，老二把裤裆撑得鼓鼓的，史蒂夫抱住巴基嘴唇不自觉地贴上了对方的红唇，趁着巴基喘息时微张的小嘴，舌头像泥鳅一样灵活地钻了进去，啧啧的水声融在了情欲里。

巴基快速脱下裤子，肠液顺着腿根滑落留下一条条水渍。史蒂夫勉强拉回理智刚要起身就又被巴基摁住。史蒂夫拉起巴基的睡衣，轻轻啃咬着他的乳头，含糊不清地说到:“王后会责怪你的……”

巴基默默地想:不，娜塔莎不仅不会骂，甚至可以高兴地转起圈。

巴基不知道是因为史蒂夫忍耐力好还是自己信息素没用，这种情况下他居然还能说出去买抑制剂这样的话，气的巴基直接拽下史蒂夫的裤子。史蒂夫老二没了束缚马上弹了出来，尺寸大的让巴基倒吸一口凉气。

“……不，巴基……哼！”巴基不管史蒂夫怎么劝直接一屁股坐了下去，因为在发情期，小穴已经做好了扩张，骑下去刚刚能吞下史蒂夫的老二。突如其来的温暖湿润包围着阴茎，爽的史蒂夫轻哼出声。巴基一手握住阴茎慢慢撸动，另一只手撑在史蒂夫肩膀上保持平衡开始自己动。

尽管巴基是一名强壮的Omega但仍没有Alpha那么优秀的体力，在自己主动一会儿后就累的不行了软在史蒂夫身上死活不肯再动。史蒂夫轻轻啄了下巴基的脸蛋，把巴基摁在床上耕耘，巴基舒服的像是在天堂，嘤嘤呀呀的叫个不停。

史蒂夫在要射精前想从巴基身体里抽出，巴基圈住史蒂夫的腰，舌头在他耳边打转，“标记我。”

史蒂夫让巴基趴在自己身上微微侧头，史蒂夫咬破了巴基后颈将自己的信息素注入巴基体内，标记成功了。

巴基被蹂躏到透粉的身子上面布满了青青紫紫的吻痕，史蒂夫看着又是心疼又是自豪，给巴基清理好后替他重新掖了被子出门准备午饭了。

7.  
娜塔莎有个别人都不知道的宝物名叫魔镜，它能预言最近会发生的大事，还能替娜塔莎出谋划策，娜塔莎能管理好国家魔镜功不可没。

娜塔莎又来到魔镜前，忧心忡忡的问到:“我该怎么保住国家？”

魔镜回答到:“国家不会有事的，但是冬日王子会被抓住。”

娜塔莎呼吸一滞，立马询问办法，魔镜又说:“在国王的卧室里有两个苹果，红苹果吃了会让人昏睡，只有真爱之吻才会醒来。金苹果可以让人变得更强，各个机能都是普通人的四倍。”

“金苹果给巴基吗？”

“不，红苹果给巴基，金苹果……金苹果到时候给马驹，它会把金苹果给能拯救王子的人。”魔镜光芒渐渐消失，现在的魔镜又陷入了沉睡。

娜塔莎在卧室的一个暗室里找到魔镜所说的两个苹果。距离王国开战的日子只剩下两个星期，娜塔莎披上黑色斗篷在军犬的带领下寻找巴基的藏身之处，金苹果随手丢给了一只马。

另一边一直没有找到巴基的交叉骨派出了最后的杀手锏。布鲁克林王国和九头蛇国相接，士兵翻遍了布鲁克林王国城镇确定了巴基没有进城，那么只剩下一个地方了——森林。

交叉骨雇佣了七个熟悉森林的矮人兄弟，吩咐他们搜查森林，看到巴基立马抓回来，酬劳是每人一百块金币。

矮人兄弟经过商量接下了这个任务。

自从巴基和史蒂夫确定关系后，两人像是双胞胎一样如胶似膝，巴基在发情期期间除了吃饭就是做爱，活的跟个废人没区别了，有时候史蒂夫忙不过来，他才会下床帮史蒂夫扛个木头。

老夫老妻的生活一直持续到巴基迷路。

某天史蒂夫出门打猎，从早上等到下午他都没有回来，这种情况从来没出现过。巴基带了把小刀出门寻找史蒂夫。

巴基又迷路了。

他在森林绕到了一家小木屋，踹开门发现木屋里面只布置了些简单的家具，安静的连个人都没有，巴基自觉的占领了床，等睡到明天再去找回家的路。

8.  
“我觉得那猎人神神叨叨的，一整头鹿居然还说不够吃。”老二掂了掂手里的鹿肉不满地嘟囔，这是他缠了那么猎人半天才要到的。

“哎呀！”老三一拍大腿想起了什么，“我们应该问他有没有看见过巴基王子的！”

“对哦……”

“你看我们这记性！”

“……”

老六撇了眼懊悔的众人笑道，“慌什么呢，交叉骨王子给了我们两周的时间，况且他承诺过就算没找到也会给我们一半的酬金当作谢礼。”

突然老七惊叫一声，指着门问到:“我们家这是进贼了？”花了一天搭建的小木屋，休息一个晚上再去摘了果子回来就没门了？是人性的扭曲还是道德的沦丧？

老大拿起弯刀踮着脚尖进入小木屋观察，“啪嗒”一声弯刀掉在了地上。

“怎么了大哥，没事，我们在你身……额……”老三躲在老大后面扬了扬手里的匕首，发现老大一直僵硬着没动伸出头一看也愣在了原地。

论你的悬赏对象突然睡在你的床上是什么感觉？

七个小矮人差点就跳舞赞美太阳了。

老四是七兄弟里唯一一个文化人，写信这事就交给他了。他反复确认了几遍后把信绑在了信鸽腿上放飞了鸽子。

“现在咋整？”

“还能干嘛，好好给他供着，两天后他们应该就能到。”

巴基一醒来就看见七个又矮又丑的beta围在床边七嘴八舌地讨论怎么供他，随手提起给绿帽子小矮人问到:“你们谁啊？”

老五扑腾几下双脚重新回到地面，整理了自己的帽子眼睛滴溜溜地一转，回答到:“我们是娜塔莎王后派来寻您的，还请您配合一下，过两天士兵就到。”

巴基随口应了声，瞟到了墙上的森林地图，“你们对森林很熟？你们见过一个猎人吗，Alpha，金发蓝眸。”

老五捂住老三的嘴使劲摇头。“我们只是奉命前来寻找您，没见过其他人。”

“哦。”巴基紧盯着老二眼里的鹿肉，意思非常明确。

“您一定饿了吧！我们马上给你煮……”巴基满意地点了点头，除了早饭他真的是什么都没吃，现在正饿得前胸贴后背。

半个小时后小矮人端着汤锅送到了巴基面前，巴基闻着都想吐只能勉强吃一点，小矮人的技术一看就很差，汤里甚至还漂着血丝。他又想史蒂夫了。

巴基思考了一会决定明天抓只鸟带路，不过这得凭运气，自从他来了森林后动物都绕着他们走。

第二天小矮人们被他强行赶出去找果子，尽管老大强烈要求留一个来照顾他，巴基毫不领情地把最后一个小矮人丢了出去。老二想在周围看着巴基，最终屈服于巴基透过窗户瞪来的目光，只得拍拍屁股在附近摘果子。

巴基听到咚咚敲门声，懒洋洋地起身开门，原来是娜塔莎。

“你怎么穿成这个样子了，最近流行换装play？”巴基靠在门框问到。

“闭上你的嘴，我……等等，你身上怎么有Alpha信息素的味道？”娜塔莎揪住巴基的领子作势就要扒衣服，巴基红着脸反驳到:“注意你的言行，我现在是有夫之夫！”

娜塔莎听了眼前一黑差点喘不上气，就让他出去避个难而已，在森林里都能找到野男人。没时间和巴基争论了，娜塔莎颤抖地从怀里掏出个苹果递给巴基说:“这个苹果可以让你……给我吐出来！！！”

巴基接过苹果就开吃，气的娜塔莎差点心肌梗塞当场暴毙，撑着拐杖马上往回走，一边走一边念叨:“这次你就算死在外面我也不管了！小兔崽子没一天让人省心！”

巴基挥了挥手关上门乖巧地坐在继续啃苹果。

9.  
史蒂夫没想到打猎还能遇到抢劫的，七个矮子一人拿把武器要求他交出鹿肉。史蒂夫只想着快点回家给巴基做饭，没怎么注意这七个小矮人，结果他们都拉住他的腿，史蒂夫抓起一个丢出去另一个就扑上来，气的他撕下一只鹿腿砸到他们脸上。

“这么小一只母鹿怎么够吃呢？”史蒂夫犹豫了一会决定再打只鸟儿凑数。

一切都准备好后回到家发现巴基不在了。史蒂夫拿起他祖父留下的传家盾踏上了寻妻之路。

“你们看看，现在怎么办啊？”七个小矮人回家发现巴基又睡了。煮好饭后老大尝试着叫醒巴基奈何对方睡得跟个死猪一样，如果不是还有呼吸，老大都要跪着哭说皇子去了。

老二看到滚落在地上的红苹果皱着眉头为难地朝侍卫长说:“王子这是中了毒，只有真爱之吻才能唤醒……”

老五收拾出了一个成年人大小的木箱，比划了一会发现巴基刚好能装下，七兄弟合力把巴基抬了进去，侍卫长挥挥手示意士兵抬着木箱走，回头对小矮人说:“你们也跟着过来。”

九头蛇城堡内。

交叉骨踹飞了个矮人问到:“这就是你们给我带回来的巴基？你们为什么不照看好他！”

“不……我们……”小矮人伏在地上瑟瑟发抖不敢再多解释。

“该死的，他还被标记了！算了，我的目的达到了，你们马上滚！”

老二还想开口说点什么，老三冲上去捂住老二的嘴把他拖走了。

一个鼻青脸肿的侍卫跌跌撞撞地跑了进来，跪在地上说，“王子，有个疯子要您交出巴基王子！”

10.  
史蒂夫不知道哪来的马吐出来了个金苹果，他接下苹果洗干净了准备留着以后给巴基，马看他迟迟不吃下苹果急得打转。正巧一只金丝雀叼着一颗硕大的红宝石丢在史蒂夫面前，史蒂夫记得这个——那天巴基翻行李的时候他见过这个宝石。

史蒂夫是知道巴基在哪的，他进城在小酒馆里听见有人讨论交叉骨王子即将和巴基王子成亲的消息。

他当然不会相信巴基是心甘情愿结婚的，在一次性事过后巴基吐露出了全部，但是城堡士兵太多，他闯不进去的。

马儿看着发呆的史蒂夫气的撅蹄子，把史蒂夫掀翻后叼起金苹果就往史蒂夫嘴上撞，“我需要吃了它？”

马儿点了点头，史蒂夫观察了一会吃下了苹果。没过多久他就感受到了锥心的疼痛身上也开始冒虚汗，疼痛消失后史蒂夫缓了一会感到神清气爽。“这……”

史蒂夫站起身感受到了自己的不同，他现在跑的更快力气更大，他拿起盾牌就往城堡冲。

马儿颇为欣慰地离开了，而史蒂夫永远不知道这群动物说了什么……

马:把这个苹果给那个猎人吃了他就可以去和那个胖子成亲了！

鹿:关我们啥事？

马:你傻啊，他们成亲了就不会再来森林打猎了吖！

鸟:他往城里走了……

11.  
史蒂夫改用盾牌是有原因的，一是因为盾牌可以防挨打，二是这盾牌还是个回旋盾方便进攻，拿着个弓箭就等着原地挨打吧。

有了金苹果的加强buff史蒂夫一路杀进了城堡，抓住一个士兵要求他给交叉骨说赶紧放了巴基，士兵一看有救头也不回就跑了。

交叉骨出门看见满地呻吟的士兵心里大骂一群废物，抽出飞刀刺向史蒂夫。史蒂夫抬手用盾牌挡住了飞刀，抓住交叉骨拿短刀的时间把盾牌飞过去，交叉骨双手交叉头前堪堪挡住盾牌还被震得后退了几步。

“该死！”交叉骨捡起小刀冲向史蒂夫，灵活避开了史蒂夫的攻击，借着士兵的身体弹跳起来扑到史蒂夫面前，小刀划在史蒂夫盾牌上发出“滋啦”的刺耳声，交叉骨借力将史蒂夫抵在墙上想锤史蒂夫太阳穴被史蒂夫一个偏头躲过，拳头落在旁边的墙壁上留下了个小坑。

史蒂夫在交叉骨收力的瞬间双手窟住他的腰，腰腹用力把交叉骨反压在身下给他面部一个重击，打开交叉骨手中的小刀。

交叉骨无力地瘫在地上，双手张开等着史蒂夫下一步动作，史蒂夫把交叉骨的衣服撕成条给交叉骨绑了个死猪扣。交叉骨苦笑着目送史蒂夫捡起盾牌大步朝关押着巴基的房间走去。

史蒂夫抱着巴基回到了布鲁克林王国，娜塔莎接见了他。

“你就是他的Alpha？巴基眼光不错。”娜塔莎满意地点了点头。“不用这么着急，真爱之吻就能唤醒他。”

史蒂夫迫不及待地带着巴基回了房间，把巴基轻轻放在床上满怀期待地吻了下去。

巴基没醒。

娜塔莎看见眼泪汪汪的史蒂夫无语的说不出话，给史蒂夫丢了个李子，说:“吃了再试试。”

史蒂夫照做果然巴基缓缓睁开了眼。

三个月后。

布鲁克林王国巴基王子嫁给了一位名叫史蒂夫的超级战士，举国同庆。

“你们两个混蛋给我回来继承王位！”

“不，娜塔莎，我怀孕了，史蒂夫要照顾我，你再做个十几年的女皇我的孩子就能接位了。”

END


End file.
